FINAL FANTASY 4 (SNES) 2 Stream Archive
Jared messes up his recording, and the party fights Staleman, and fails. Synopsis Jared gives a recap, and reminds everyone to use save slot 2. Cecil shows off to the elder that he has become a paladin. The children who accompanied him were spying on him. There is a lore dump as the blue screen scroll from Final Fantasy 1 is shown. Jared wonders how many words can fit onto a single sword! Jared lists his favorite Final Fantasy games. Jared discusses the Final Fantasy IX characters. Another betrayal has to happen, and Yang wants a fight. This battle makes no sense. Jared sings and dances to the music. Jared facepalms at a really awful sentence. Yang then rejoins the party. They discuss their plans in the bedroom. The party buys weapons in a weapons shop - where business has been terrible. Tellah is so old that he can't even wear a cloth hat! Jared has trouble chasing a chocobo in the Chocobo Forest. He then rides the cocobo into the Misty Cave. Jared realizes that he forgot to record the Yang fight, knowing that he needed that footage. He has to reload the save. He pretends that he is starting the stream over. Jared encourages anyone watching this on YouTube to skip ahead - unless they are here for the jokes. A chocobo donation is made, so Jared dances to it. Several NPCs get in the way of Jared so he can't get to Yang. The DS version of this game is way too hard, while the original version is way too easy. Jared recommends the Steam version with a mod, or the PS Vita version. The GBA version is fine, but the music isn't very good. It turns out that if you ask for money, people will give it to you! Jared finally returns to the Misty Cave. Jared considers buying a dancing sword, but it is consumable. He decides to buy one. Jared then returns to Baron and discusses which characters he would ship. Jared asks the chat how people found this stream, whether it was on YouTube or Twitter. A surprisingly large number of people came from YouTube. Jared complains about the shitty hydras that only have two heads. There are alligators and crocodiles in the same river! After a while of fighting crocodiles, aquaworms and hydras, Jared takes a break to put eye drops in his eyes due to his allergies. Jared has created the 3 year, 4 year and 5 years for the subscribers. Cecil arrives back at Baron, and Baigan joins the party, and the kids accuse him of being a monster. This monster was a big deal, as it had different parts of its body to attack. It takes a while, but the party kills it. Cecil arrives back at the king, who reveals himself to have been replaced. The party then fights Kainazzo. Jared laughs when the lit scares Kainazzo! Kainazzo hides in his shell, but is soon defeated. The walls close in on the party. Palom and Porom then turn themselves to stone to stop the walls from closing in. They died at 4:20, so Jared plays an airhorn. Cid gets a new airship, and Kain arrives in another airship. Jared ends another recording segment. The party flies around in the airship until they arrive in Agart. They then go to Eblan, and Jared is horrified when he comes across a Staleman. The party gets beaten up, and Jared discovers that they didn't rest, so they don't have their spells back! Jared prepares for a party wipe! Everyone dies. Jared gets back to fighting the Stalemen again. One of the Skull enemies is quickly killed, but Yang dies early. Cid takes out the Staleman, while Tellah and Cecil both become cursed. The fight is barely won. Jared clarifies that he should not be where he is. Jared finds several chests, and one chest has three mad ogres inside. Jared is horrified when casting sleep on the ogres doesn't work. They all die, and Jared takes the 'mulligan'. Jared succeeds in defeating all the ogres in one shot and Jared dances with the party, as a chocobo donation comes in. All Jared got was an Elixir! Jared is worried when he has to fight some blackcats and a lamia. The whole party wipes, and Jared headdesks. He calls mulligan and tries again. He succeeds this time. The party flies over to Silvera, which takes Jared a while to find. They buy some expensive silver weapons and armor. Jared finds it funny when the entire party collapses when they are too poor to buy items. Jared accidentally starts a battle without healing first. Jared gets annoyed when half the party gets wiped, forcing Jared to go back to sleep again. Jared grinds to get enough money for the silver body armor. The party head into Town of Troia, where they bye more items including a great bow and various arrows. Jared jokes about what looks like a dead person, but they are actually sunbathing. Jared goes to the castle and talks to all the ladies there. They find Prince Edward barely alive in bed. Jared makes jokes about everyone 'really' dying in this game. A woman blocks the exit for several seconds. Jared catches a black Chocobo, and flies it around the world. It has slightly different music. Jared saves his recording. The party arrives in Cave Magnes. The party switches their armor. Jared's brother loved this game, but kept on getting his ass kicked as he didn't understand how to organize his equipment in the metallic cave. Jared yells at himself for forgetting to buy tents. The party comes across multiple vampire girls, and Jared is impressed by their butts. This is how he wants to die. A Dark Elf demands the party not being able to pass and fights them. The Prince awakens and tries to help the party after they all nearly die. Edward arrives, and Jared uses his opportunity to use his metal weapons again. The party then continues the fight with the Dark Elf. One of the chat members takes the top donation from their-selves. The Crystal of Earth is acquired. Jared is finally successful at something! Jared catches a guy perving on a pool. Kain shows up again - in yet another new airship. Golbrez demands the crystal for the girl's life. The party battles the enemies in the airship. Someone in the chat compares one of the enemies to Dr. Dink. Jared finds a Fire shield that Cecil can use. Jared jokes about increasing the 'lore' of his let's play, after other let's players have lore. Jared throws his tents away and decides to rest with cabins. Sandy, Cindy and Mindy welcome the party and attack them. Someone was saying that this fight was hard, but it is won fairly easily. Golbez betrays the party. Golbez has an awesome sprite as Tellah fights him. Tellah uses Meteo, defeating Golbez. Tellah sacrifices himself to win the fight. Tellah blinks out of existence. The next room has a ball fall down on the girl when they walk in! Cecil meets up with Rosa and they kiss. Valvalis fights the party. Jared likes how the characters slowly turn to stone rather then instantly becoming petrified. The enemy is defeated. Exit is cast, and the party are back in Baron. The airship arrives back in Baron by a remote control! Jared stops the recording and sets the next one up. Jared gives Rosa armor as she joins the party. Apparently Rosa is wearing a potato sack. Jared tries to work out where he needs to go next. He needs to find a chocobo, and finds a big chocobo. The party arrives in Agart, and drops an item into a well. Kain looks like he is whacking with a spear rather then stabbing. The airship flies underground, and fights tanks. Cecil is caught in the crossfire. They meet up with the King of the Dwarves. The party arrives to find four dancing dolls. Calbrena - the giant doll is fought and defeated. Golbez then fights the party once more. Jared promises that he will end the game right now - and misses. Rydia enters the battle once the party is very weak. The party manages to win the fight as Jared discusses how hot adult Rydia looks. Jared discusses where all of the summoned creatures live - until they are randomly summoned before going back. Jared demonstrates this by leaving the camera shot. Jared is grossed out by a hand walking across the floor. Nobody stops it until it goes to grab the crystal! Jared buys new armor. Jared explores the building. He finds three cabins all next to each other. This is why you don't buy cabins! One guy runs around panicking! Jared is regretting switching to the fire weapons, due to being inside the planet! Jared finds some tanks shooting a building, and decides to walk into it. The imps are killed, and the tanks stop shooting the tower. Jared is hungry, and doesn't want to start the next section now. PeanutButterGamer is streaming Alien Isolation. PBG gets scared easily, so Jared wants the chat to raid PBG. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos